


【SD花流．中短篇】oh no！原来不是花流！（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．中短篇（文：十甫） [8]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．中短篇】oh no！原来不是花流！（文：十甫）

在一个不知什么年代的年代，有一个6家庄……

慢着，怎么是6不是六？

我怎么知道，6家庄就是6家庄呗，六字过时又老土，人家赶时髦不成？

可是，那个6……

嫌什么嫌？人家庄主都不嫌，你干嘛多事？

可是……

可是什么可是？你说！6字不妥吗？你看人家那个大门上不是大大写了6家庄三个字，是6不是六，我眼睛被眼屎掩了都看得清楚，你有四只眼睛看不清吗？

可是……

没有可是！我要说故事了，不准打岔，你敢插嘴，我就插……你眼睛……

……

在一个不知什么年代的年代，有一个6家庄……6家庄……6……

说呀！怎么不继续？

别吵！我忘了那6家庄是干嘛的啦！总之就是专门招览武士的……的……

庄园？

不是！

道场？

不是！你装什么聪明！

那到底是什么？

……道观。

道观？道……观？

对！是道观！武士修道的观园！

道……观？武士修“道”的“观”园？

对呀！就是这样。这6道观……不是……这6家庄很豪气，广收天下武士为食客，但有一个规矩，只有名字带有花字或流字的武士才能成为其食客，而且，花与流必须携手同来。换言之，若你的名字只有花，你就必须找一个有流字的人相伴，花流相携……

我懂了。若你的名字有一个流字，那么就找一个有花字的相伴，流花相……哇！痛！你干嘛打我！

打你就是教你！塞钱给你！笨！那6家庄只能接受花字在前的东西，花先流后。

花先流后？什么是花先流后？

嘿嘿！花瓶、花茶、花车、花蜜是不是花字在前呀？

是。

那就是6家庄接受的东西。

哦～我懂了！那么流字在前的东西，好像流星、流氓、流火、流浸膏、琉璃是不被接受的……哇！干嘛又打我？

称讚你呀！真聪明，连同音字也给你想到，哇哈哈～

喂喂！你的故事还没说完呢……

说到哪里了？

你说花流相携……

对对！话说，有一对情人，樱木花道与流川枫一同来到6家庄，才一踏进门，就立刻成为6家庄的食客，还被奉为上宾……

樱木花道？流川枫？

是。樱木花道。流川枫。

可是，不是说，花字在前的才被接受？流字在前就被out……

对呀！有什么不妥？

可是，樱木花道的花字在第三个字，流川枫的流字在第一个字……流先花后……6家庄怎么可能收留……他们……

我怎么知道。我只负责说故事，其他不管！不准再打岔！

……

话说，樱木花道与流川枫被6家庄奉为上宾，样样服务周道，呵护备至，吃的喝的用的，应有尽有，用之不竭。两人安安份份地在6家庄住了一个月。

咦！听说他们爱到处流浪，每一个地方都待不上三天，怎么会在6家庄留上一个月？

因为樱木花道。

哦？

是。他在6家庄不知多快活。花先流后的规矩让他高兴得可以飞起来。平时就爱与流川枫一较高下，总是追在流川枫身后的樱木，在6家庄可神气了，一切都以他为先，先吃、先喝、先拉、先睡、先走、先病、先痛……总之一切以他为先。每天贼笑地说，“狐狸！我先吃！”“狐狸！我先走！”“狐狸！我先洗！”“狐狸！我先拉！”“狐狸！我先睡！”……可是每一次说到这里，两个人就开打，直打到受伤倒地不起才罢休。于是乎，打架、养伤、再打架……两个人就这样在6家庄住了一个月。

原来如此……后来怎么样？

后来，没了。

吓！没了……什么叫没了？他们互殴死了？

没有。我这故事要说的是6家庄、樱木花道与流川枫，少一个都不行。他们没了，故事也没了。

什么叫没了？

没了就是没了！笨！不是说过少一个都不行吗？你不会自己联想呀！

互殴至死！

真是比牛还蠢！

不是猪吗？

哼！你自己想想，猪吃饱就睡，睡饱就吃，而牛每天都得做工，最后还不是与猪一样被吃！所以牛最蠢！

哦～他们被吃了，所以没了。

笨！他们被轰出6家庄！不在6家庄，故事还可以继续吗？

哦～可是，为什么被轰？

因为他们不是花流。

不是花流？假冒的？

不是。是因为有一次两人打架时，樱木花道心疼流川枫跌伤，于是当了流川枫的垫背，被流川枫压在身上……结果就这样被轰出门了。

就这样？

就这样。

没了？

没了。

……无聊。

十言甫语：这是一篇讽刺文。


End file.
